historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gefahren aus dem Dustermeer: Zweiter Abschnitt
Kapitel Zwei 2.1 Die Reise beginnt! Tags darauf und in aller Frühe waren unsere Freunde bereits auf den Beinen um die letzten Vorbereitungen für die Reise ins Dustermeer anzutreten... ...auch wenn es kaum letzte Vorbereitungen mehr gab. Schließlich brauchten sie weder Verpflegung noch Kleidung und auch die Reiseapotheke musste zurückbleiben, weil keine dieser Sachen Unterwasser auch nur irgendeinen Nutzen hatte. Was James, Sepp und Brax mitnahmen waren so viel Wissen über die Monster wie sie sich nur merken konnten, ein paar einfache Heilzauber, um sich im Notfall trotzdem verarzten zu können... ...und auf Betreiben von Aalbert und Smellert einen großen, prall mit Silber- und Goldmünzen gefüllten Geldbeutel. Wozu? Darüber schwiegen sich die Spione aus. Sie verrieten bloß, dass dieser Batzen Geld notwendig sei um auf ihrer Reise voranzukommen, baten aber nicht weiter danach zu fragen. Dies leuchtete unseren Freunden ein: Es war nie gut wenn man sich anmerken ließ, dass man ein Vermögen, welches eines Königs würdig wäre bei sich trug, denn auch die Monster gierten nach Gold. Selbst ein üppiges Frühstück fiel flach, denn der Trank musste auf nüchternen Magen eingenommen werden. Das Einzige was sie darum taten war, sich von allen Anwesenden zu verabschieden und all die Glückwünsche und mutmachenden Worte dankbar anzunehmen. So dauerte es auch nicht lange bis alles soweit war: Mit einem kleinen Ruderboot, welches mit dem Grafenpaar, unseren Freunden und dem Alchemisten Richard Pampelberg besetzt war, ging es hinaus aufs Meer der Küsse. Rudern musste keiner, denn Guaris umhüllte das Boot und trieb es mit seiner Macht so, trozt des heftigen Sturmes, zielsicher voran. "Wo gehen wir denn hin?", fragte Sepp nach einer Weile aber verdutzt und sah die beiden Seeschlangen an. "Ihr kamt doch aus der nördlichen Richtung?" "Ja schon.", meinte Aalbert und Smellert sprach unweigerlich weiter. "Aber wir nehmen einen anderen Rückweg - das ist sicherer, wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt." "Können wir...", entgegnete der Junge überzeugt und begnügte sich damit auf das aufgewühlte Meer zu blicken. Dann schwiegen alle. Sepp und seine Freunde, weil sie nun schon etwas nervös und aufgeregt wurde und die anderen, weil es nichts mehr zu sagen gab. Erst als Guaris das Boot mit den Worten 'Wir sind da." anhielt, brach der Graf das Schweigen. "Dann ist es nun für uns an der Zeit euch in dieses Abenteuer zu entlassen.", begann er förmlich, bevor seine Gesichtszüge mild und freundlich wurden. Aufheiternd furh er fort: "Doch ich, nein, wir alle wissen, dass wir uns auf euch verlassen können! Ihr habt mit Aalbert und Smellert zwei zuverlässige und erstaunlich kenntnissreiche Gefährten, die euch sicher und schnell durch die dunklen Tiefen des Dustermeeres führen werden. Ich kann euch nur versichern, dass ihr das Zeug dazu habt, diese Bedrohung von uns abzuwenden! Also sorgt euch nicht zu sehr." "Ja, so ist es.", sprach Thea von Nüsske kurz angebunden - was ungewöhnlich war, genauso wie ihre Unsicherheit. Doch James, Brax und Sepp wusste ja noch nicht, dass die Gräfin seit geraumer Zeit nun auch die Fähigkeit besaß zu ahnen, was in naher Zukunft geschehen wird. So war es eins der wenigen Male, dass sie neidisch auf ihren Gemahl war, weil er sein Wissen so geschickt verbergen konnte und sich in all den Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal verplapperte. Wie gerne würde sie den dreien von ihrer Vision am heutigen Morgen erzählen! Es würde ihnen zweifelsohne Hoffnung und Mut machen, wenn sie das wussten, was sie und ihr Mann nun wussten. Aber sie wusste ebenfalls nur zu gut, wie gefährlich dies auch war. Solange das Zukünftige noch nicht eingetreten ist, kann es sich jederzeit ändern - vor allem wenn man davon spricht. Und wer glaubt die Zukunft zu kennen wird nur allzu leicht Leichtsinnig und Hochmütig und genau dann ändert sie sich wieder und derjenige erlebt meist eine bittere Niederlage - wenn nicht noch schlimmer. Darum verkniff sich Thea von Nüsske die Worte und ließ sich die etwas irritierten Blicke der drei gefallen. "Schnüff! Oh Mylord, schluchz, und edle Gräfin, schnief!", weinte James derweil wie beim ersten Abschied. "Seid auch Ihr ebenfalls unbesorgt - auch ihr Herr Pampelberg und Herr Guaris. Schnief, wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun um gemeinsam mit Aalbert und Smellert diesen König Hygross wieder so klein zu machen, wie er eigentlich ist!" "Hätte ich nicht besser sagen können, James!", pflichtete ihm Brax bei. "Meine Rede.", konnte Sepp zwar nur noch sagen, doch das tat seiner Entschlossenheit natürlich keinen Abbruch. "Na bei so viel Bereitschaft wollen wir doch gleich loslegen!", fand Richard Pampelberg enthusiastisch und kramte aus einer kleinen Tasche drei verschlossene Glasfläschchen heraus. Drei deshalb, weil diesmal auch James auf diesen Trank angewiesen war, denn die dunklen Kräfte des Dustermeeres waren in der Lage die besonderen Fähigkeiten der meisten Lebewesen ausser Kraft zu setzen. "Also trinkt es auf einen Zug.", erklärte der Alchemist rasch. "Es ist nämlich furchtbar bitter und wird euch ordentlich durchschütteln." "Na, was muss, dass muss!", fand Sepp und trank, wie seine beiden Freunde auch, das Fläschchen leer. Und Richard Pameplberg hatte nicht übertrieben! Ein heftiger Krampf durchfuhr die Körper der drei und sie taten so, als hätten sie gerade glühende Kohlen verschluckt. Glücklicherweise legte sich der Anfall schnell wieder, sodass sie nun wirklich bereit waren. "Viel Glück euch fünf!", wünschte ihnen Guaris für alle noch einmal. "Schade, dass du uns nicht begleiten kannst.", meinte der Junge, während er vorsichtig an den Rand des Ruderbootes ging um ins Wasser zu springen. "Oh ich würde euch da unten nicht viel nützen.", erwiederte der Nebelgeist heiter. "Unter Wasser habe ich keine Kräfte, schließlich bin ich ein Nebel- und kein Wassergeist. Aber nun ab mit euch!" "Sind schon weg!", riefen sie und sprangen ins Wasser. Eine Weile noch sah man die drei als dunkle, verschwommene Schemen im Meer, bis sie zusammen mit den Seeschlangen gänzlich verschwanden. "Nun liegt es in euren Händen.", murmelte Graf Lyrod von Nüsske nachdenklich und doch auch zuversichtlich. "Wenn es doch nur so wäre...", seufzte die Gräfin wissend. "Ich weiß zwar nicht was ihr meint", mischte sich Richard Pampelberg etwas verlegen ein, "aber ich an meiner Stelle möchte nicht mehr länger aus nötig in diesem Sauwetter verharren." "Das stimmt, ja.", erwiederte Thea von Nüsske und sah Guaris vielsagend an. "Zeit zurück zu gehen. Schließlich müssen wir uns unserer Verantwortung als Anführer stellen." Während der Nebelgeist sich also daran machte das Boot wieder ans Land zu bringen, waren die Fünf bereits tief hinabgesunken. Sepp, James und Brax ließen sich Zeit um ein Gefühl für die neuen Fähigkeiten, die ihnen der Trank verschafft hatte, zu bekommen. So konnten sie trozt des trüben Wassers und des Zwielicht immer noch klar und deutlich ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen. Auch ihre anderen Sinne funktionierten wie sie es an Land gewohnt waren. Nur eine Sache bereitete vor allem Sepp ein paar Probleme: Er musste sich daran gewöhnen, Wasser in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Anfangs fand er das mehr als unangenehm und es würde ihm wohl noch eine Weile zu schaffen machen. "Seid ihr soweit?", fragte Aalbert, nachdem sie noch ein paar Meter gesunken waren, die drei und erstaunte sie damit, dass er Unterwasser sprechen konnte, aber ohne den Mund zu öffnen. "Oh, das haben wir euch wohl noch gar nicht gesagt.", erkannte Smellert und klärte sie rasch auf. "Sowohl wir Seeschlangen als auch die Bosrebbhummer sprechen nicht mit Hilfe unserer Zunge. Wir bilden unsere Töne im Hals. Anatomische Einzelheilten erspar ich euch lieber." "Blubb, glucks...", brachte Sepp nur heraus, bevor er einsah, dass sie diese Fähigkeit nicht bekommen haben, weshalb er auf Telephatie zurückgriff. "Gut zu wissen.", meinte er deshalb nun telephatisch. "Und zu eurer Frage: Wir sind soweit!" "Sehr gut!", fand Aalbert zufrieden. "Dann werden wir nun erst auf den Meeresboden hinabtauchen und von dort aus schwimmen wir zu unserer Zuflucht." "Allerdings wird es ziemlich trostlos dort aussehen", fügte Smellert hinzu. "Das liegt an den dunklen Kräften der Monster, also erschreckt bitte nicht allzu sehr." "Ach...", meinte Brax gelassen. "So was in der Art haben wir doch schon erwartet. Darum los!" Deshalb fingen unsere drei Freunde auch an aktiv zu schwimmen und erreichten schon bald den wirklich trostlosen Meeresboden und bekamen die unheilige Ausstrahlung der Finsernis zu spüren als sie dort waren. Wie eine zähflüssige, ölige Masse waberte die finstere Kraft unter ihnen und schien alles lebendige unter sich zu ersticken. Es war genauso, wie es in den unzähligen Legenden und Geschichten beschrieben wurde und dennoch spürten James, Brax und Sepp einen Stich im Herzen, als sie es nun mit eigenen Augen sahen. "Es ist schlimm, nicht?", fragte Aalbert sie mitfühlend, während sie weiterschwammen. "Und wie!", empörte sich Brax. "So eine Sauerei haben nicht mal die Croollons verursacht - und die waren schon schlimm!" Dann dachte er kurz nach und fragte plötzlich: "Was ist eigentlich aus all den Fischen und Pflanzen geworden, die nun hier drunter stecken?" "Sie sind versteinert!", antowrtete Aalbert traurig, "Es ist so, wie es in den Legenden erzählt wird: Alles was vom sogenannten 'Mantel der Finsternis' umhüllt wird, wird zu Stein. Denn wie ihr wisst war es der Wille des bösen Wesenheit alles Leben zu vernichten und die Welt zu einer trostlosen Einöde zu machen." "Und auch wenn die Monster nun einen neuen Herren haben, so folgen sie dennoch weiter dem Willen des Wesenheit in diesem Punkt.", fügte Smellert hinzu. "Aber glücklicherweise sind die Monster allein zu schwach dafür und darum reicht ihre Macht nur fürs Versteinern." "Das reicht, finde ich, schon!", zürnte Sepp und sah, dass es sowohl seinen Freunden als auch den beiden Spionen auch so ging. "Immerhin konnten sich, dank Guaris' Vorwarnung, alle von uns und den Bosrebhummern retten.", meinte Aalbert etwas erleichtert. "Und mit eurer Hilfe werden wir auch alles andere Leben retten!" "Aber zuerst müssen wir uns nur mal schnell retten!", rief Smellert warnend und hatte schon seine Giftzähne ausgeklappt. "Wie erwartet: Da kommt der Späher!" Unserer Freunde hatten gar keine Zeit mehr Fragen zu stellen, weil sich in der Finsternis unter ihnen plötzlich etwas regte, bevor ein affenartiges Wesen von der Größe eines Menschen heraus sprang, mit flinken Sprüngen auf die kleine Gruppe zuhielt und so deutlich zeigte wie die Monster den physikalischen Gesetzen des Wassers trotzten. Dieser 'Affe' war über und über in olivgrünen Seetang gehüllt, sodass man seinen Körper gar nicht und von seinem Kopf nur die orange glimmenden Augen sah, er roch furchtbar nach nassem Hund und faulem Obst und gab knurrende Laute von sich. Er hatte lange, drahtige Arme - welche von einem, rotbraunen, filzigen Pelz umhüllt waren - mit vergleichsweise großen Händen an deren fünf Fingern ernstlich ungepflegte und zu langen, brüchigen Klauen gewachsene Fingernägel waren. Die viel kürzeren Beinde ähnelten in ihrem Aufbau den Armen und befähigten diese Kreatur dennoch zu beeindruckenden Sprüngen. Dieses Monster war unter dem Namen 'Narbenmacher' bekannt, weil die Wunden, die er mit seinen dreckigen Klauen verursacht, sich stets entzündeten und immer eine Narbe zurückliesen - so kam auch Kugenheim zu seiner. (Je nach Region und vor allem Vegetaion nennt man es auch den 'Holunderhalunken', den 'Rübenrabauken' oder den 'Ginsterganoven'.) Sie zählen zwar nicht zu den stärksten, wohl aber zu den flinkesten Monstern und eigentlich greifen sie meist in großen Gruppen an, weil sie mit Abstand zu den zahlreichsten Monster gehören. "Los! Schwimmt so schnell ihr könnt!", forderte Aalbert unsere drei Freunde energisch auf, während er schon zusammen mit Smellert auf den Narbenmacher zuschoss und veruschte ihn mit seinen Giftzähnen zu packen. "Aber...", hob Sepp empört an, denn er wollte die beiden Seeschlangen nicht allein dieser Gefahr aussetzen. "Stellt keine Fragen, sondern schwimmt einfach!!!", befahl Smellert harsch und sein Ton duldete keine Widerrede. "Der Späher will euch bloß aufhalten!", legte ausnahmsweise Aalbert nach und versuchte immer noch den wild mit seinen Klauen um sich fuchtelenden Affen zu beißen. "Wenn ihm das gelingt ist es aus, also macht euch aus dem Staub!" Endlich begriffen die drei und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verschwenden schwammen sie nun so schnell es ihnen möglich war weiter. "Verfluchte Drecksviecher!", knurrte der Narbenmacher derweil erbost und ahnte noch nicht, dass die beiden Seeschlagenspione gerade im Begriff waren den Spieß umzudrehen, da sie nun ihn aufhielten. Darum schlug er weiter nach den beiden und versuchte sie zu fassen, doch dies war alles andere als leicht! Denn Aalbert und Smellert waren als Seeschlangen genauso flink wie das Monster und zudem waren sie durch ihre äußerst glatten Schuppen so schlüprig wie ein nasser Fisch. Viel zu spät erkannte der Affe, dass seine eigentlichen Zielobjekte im Begriff waren das Weite zu suchen.